Present semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices are inadequate, for example resulting in excess cost, decreased reliability, or package sizes that are too large. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.